This relates generally to systems that generate warnings, and, more particularly, warnings such as brake light warnings for vehicles.
Vehicles such as automobiles have brake lights. When a driver brakes to slow a vehicle, the brake lights are activated. The brake lights are mounted on the rear of the vehicle, so the driver a following vehicle can be informed about the braking status of the vehicle. Some vehicles have brake lights that flash under hard braking to warn following vehicles.
Although existing systems for informing following vehicles of braking status can be satisfactory in normal driving conditions, it would be desirable to provide additional brake status information and additional warnings in many situations. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved brake lighting and warning systems.